Song of Personality
by Evolutions Vampire
Summary: Theme songs for HP characters I am trying to use songs most people dont listen to so give it a try you might find a song you really like. Rec at end of each chapter.
1. Luna Lovegood

Not really a story just songs that I think would go along with Harry Potter characters. Each chapter will be a different person and if you have a suggestion please tell me but I am going to try to use songs that maybe most people haven't heard.

Disclaimer: I dont own any HP characters or the song.

* * *

First up is Luna Lovegood.

Hey!  
Yeah!

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unrealible.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

chorus(x2)  
Ha ha ha!

* * *

Song is Just the way I am by Skye Sweetnam and was the theme song to The Buss on Maggie, a disney channel show.

I am going to be giving recs at the end of these because i have read some really good stories that people should read.

Rec: Something we can't explain by Live4YourLove and it is Twilight


	2. Voldemort

Finally updating but I think this is the perfect song for Voldemort. The song is Something Is Not Right With Me by Cold War kids.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or the song.

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

How was I supposed to know?

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

Tryin' not to let it show!

I tryed to call you collect

You said you would not accept

Your friends are laughin' cause

No body uses pay phones

Gave me quarters to select

So I'm on the jukebox again

People dancin'

Shoulda never chose "Girlfriend"

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

How was I supposed to know?

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

Something is not right with me!

I'm trying not to let it show!

Crash into the people who're

Sleepin' late into the evening

Reach behind they can hardly find their spines

Crash into the people who're

Sleepin' late into the evening

Reach behind they can hardly find their spines

Crash into the people who're

Sleepin' late into the evening

Reach behind they can hardly find their spines

You said did you lack a cause

I try to feel like I can

It was smokey but it died in your front yard

You find out who's datin' who

But when it comes to you

Hope is pullin' punches

With different ways in my mind

My rec is Sound of Salvation by An End Has A Start this story is awesome it isn't finished it only has a four chapters and is updated really slow due to the authors health but I would wait forever on this story.


	3. Harry Potter

I think this song works because even after everything Harry went through he still fought Voldemort and won.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or this song

Song is Alice by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Trippin out

Spinning around

I'm underground

I fell down

Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?

Upside down and I can't stop it now

Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet, again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, and I won't cry

* * *

I really like this song and the video is really cool as well.

Story Rec is Butterflies and Hurricanes by SeasonsInReverse. This stroy is slightly different than others but its really good. Alice is Bella's step sister and they move to Forks but both have special powers.

Please tell me any suggestions for any of the other characters that you may have.


	4. Andromeda Tonks

This chapter is for Tonks and the song is Werewolf Boyfriend by Fright Ranger and it is techno so I think it fits her personality and the fact that she likes Lupin.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or the song

* * *

I don't like the kind of guy who sparkles in the sun

I want 'em tall, dark and hairy, yeah he'll always be the one

My boy's got a secret and I know it's true

Turns freaky, fast & furry when the moon is full

Hey! You! What's that sound?

The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground

Oh! No! Hear him howl

My "Werewolf Boyfriend" is on the prowl

Hey! you! Can you hear me shout?

There's fear in the air and there's blood all around

Oh! No! Hear that cry

Teenage werewolf is my special guy

They say he's dangerous but I know he keeps his cool

I can't wait to tell all the jealous girls at school

My boy's got a secret and I know it's true

Turns freaky, fast & furry when the moon is full

Hey! You! What's that sound?

The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground

Oh! No! Hear him howl

My "Werewolf Boyfriend" is on the prowl

Hey! You! Can you hear me shout?

There's fear in the air and there's blood all around

Oh! No! Hear that cry

Teenage werewolf is my special guy

Special guy, my "Werewolf Boyfriend"

When things get hairy I don't have to worry

The night's never scary when my guy's this furry

Hey! You! What's that sound?

The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground

Oh! No! Hear him howl

My "Werewolf Boyfriend" is on the prowl

Hey! You! Can you hear me shout?

There's fear in the air and there's blood all around

Oh! No! Hear that cry

Teenage werewolf is my special guy

Special guy, my "Werewolf Boyfriend"

* * *

I know Lupin isn't a teenager and it don't describe him that well but I still think it fits.

Rec is I Can't Make You Love Me, But I'll Try by VelvetRainDrop. Good story about Bella going into a creepy house and finding Edward the ghost and forming a friendship with her but is keeping a secret from her. Here is the actual summery.

Edward is a ghost with a dangerous past. He haunts an old house in Forks and social outcast Bella is dared to go in. An unlikely friendship develops but Edward is keeping a secret from Bella. Can the secret help Edward be with the girl he loves? AU OOC


	5. Draco Malfoy

This song reminds me of many people including Draco Malfoy, Victor Krum, Other Death Eaters also the Twins but I will find a different song for them and possibly the others I mentioned. This song is Don't ya wish you us by Mudslide Crush from Lemonade Mouth.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

* * *

My girl is hotter than your girl

You know it, you know it

My ride is sweeter than your ride

You know it, you know it

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

You know we own this party

You know it, you know it

I'm about to steal your girlfriend

I'm about to knock you down

Sorry but your train has left the station

Maybe you should try a permanent vacation

Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, I score in every game now

You know it, you know it

You ride the pine for nine now

You blew it, you blew it

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

You know we rule this beach, yo

We kick sand in your face

We're gonna crash your birthday

And eat up all your cake

Sorry but your train has left the station

Maybe you should try a permanent vacation

You're a member of the loser nation

Loser, loser

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, Yeah

Now all the pretty girls are waitin'

To get their picture taken

...With the crush

Don't ya wish you were us?

Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha

Well, don't ya? Whoo!

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, Yeah

Whoo! It's the crush

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

* * *

I love the movie and the other songs on it.

Rec this time is Dragon Stones by katmom. This story is about Bella living as a servant at a castle and finds a secret entrance in a cave that leads her to find something that changes her life and many others in a big way. Here is the actual summery.

Edward and his dragon, Volterra, believe that Volterra's mate is lost, gone either in death or time. Bella, a servant, discovers and makes a connection with Kathea, a long dead dragon, who asks for help with her daughter.


	6. Ronald Weasley

This song could work for Hermione or Ron but I think I'm going to use it for Ron. So her it is I've Got Your Back by Bratz.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.

* * *

Any time that you need a friend

That's what I'm here for (here for)

Whenever trouble comes a knocking

At your door

When you feel that there's no way out

And it's more than you can take

You can follow me

I'm gonna show you the way

Oh be there by your side

And you know that oh

I'm gonna make it work out fine

Chorus

I've got your back

I've got you

Don't need to worry about a thing

I've got your back

I'll be there any time you call

I've got your back

I've got you

Just know that you can count on me

I've got your back

I'll be there to catch you when you fall

I've got you back

(Oh oh)

I've got your back

(Yeah yeah)

I've got your back

(Got your back)

I've got your back yeah yeah yeah

Any time that you feel alone

And you think all hope is gone

I'm someone that you know

You can get to know

When you feel the world closing in

And you don't know what to do

Call on me; I'll always be there for you

Oh be there by your side

And you know that oh

I'm gonna make it work out fine

Chorus

I've got your back

I've got you

Don't need to worry about a thing

I've got your back

I'll be there any time you call

I've got your back

I've got you

Just know that you can count on me

I've got your back

I'll be there to catch you when you fall

I've got you back

(Oh oh)

I've got your back

(Yeah yeah)

I've got your back

(Got your back)

I've got your back yeah yeah yeah

I've got you back

(Oh oh)

I've got your back

(Yeah yeah)

I've got your back

(Got your back)

I've got your back

* * *

There you go the 6th chapter. I am so proud of myself.

Rec this time is a week in their shoes by Britcat-Twilight lover and here is the summery.

Edward is a lawyer, who has a slight malfunction with his car. In the next six days he meets the most interesting people, all with the same pair of chocolate brown eyes... One-Shot Life lesson involved.

This is a really good story and it does open your eyes and teach you a lesson. I have actually read this twice.

Please vote in my poll and if you have any suggestion for songs please let me know.


	7. Hermione Granger

I have found a song that I think is almost perfect for Hermione. It is about her relationship with Ron. The song is Anyone but me by Christy Carlson Romano.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.

* * *

We never seem to get along.

You're always right.

I'm never wrong.

Wish that you could see the way

I see it.

I say left,

You say right.

You say day

And I say night.

You may have your dream,

But I can't be it.

So...

Don't try to change me,

Cause I'm not you.

[Chorus:]

I walked a mile in your shoes,

Learned a lot,

I was amused,

But I can't be anyone but me.

I can change what I wear,

Change the color of my hair,

But I can't be anyone but me.

If you could try to understand,

You'd see who

I really am.

I just want to make my own decisions.

You try to make

Me someone else,

But I've got to be myself.

Don't want to have to ask for your permission.

So

Don't try to change me,

Because I'm not you.

[Chorus]

I walked a mile in your shoes,

Learned a lot,

I was amused,

But I can't be anyone but me.

I can change what I wear,

Change the color of my hair,

But I can't be anyone but me.

Now that we've

Found a way to start

To be just who we are,

It doesn't have to be so hard,

Now that we've come so far

I'm proud of you,

You're proud of me.

Together we will see

All the missing pieces of this

Wild and crazy mystery!

Oh, oh, oh,

Yeah yeah

[Chorus]

I walked a mile in your shoes,

Learned a lot,

I was amused,

But I can't be anyone but me.

I can change what I wear,

Change the color of my hair,

But I can't be anyone but me.

* * *

Heard it last night when I was going to bed and thought it would fit okay-ish, i mean i know it's not perfect.

Rec this chapter is It Isn't Stalking if You Don't Get Caught by JustForkIt which is a really great story and here is the actual summery.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper travel across the border to meet starlets Bella, Alice and Rosalie at a fan convention. What antics will these fan boys come up with as they prepare to meet the girls of their dreams? Collaboration between JustForkIt & Little Miss Whitlock

and Please vote in my poll and send me song suggestions.


	8. Cornelius Fudge

This chapter is for Cornelius Fudge. The song is you're gonna go far, kid by the offspring. I feel like I should explain this one. The song is about a person in power abusing that power and I believe it works for Fudge because of what he did in _The Order of the Phoenix_.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the song, but I wish I did.

* * *

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

* * *

I had only heard this song today for the first time and fell in love, and I really wanted to use it for this story, so I thought about the characters with authority that I haven't used and one that this song would work for and the Minister of Magic was the only one.

Rec is The Keepers of Balance Book 1: The Earth Realm by UnidentifiedName on fictionpress(dot)com. Here is the summery.

Two elves and their crew added to an insane realm, based off the Earth, and apparently equals… this. I can't say that I do well with summaries. Will you dare to read, even with a crap-tastic title and summary? We shall see...

Not the greatest summery and if I read it now I probably wouldn't read the story but it is bomb-tastic and I am really grateful that I read it. I believe this story could be published. It is that good so please read it.


End file.
